Meilleurs amis
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Traduction d'un de mes OS 'Bestfriends'. Mon meilleur ami est Tobias Eaton, plus connu sous le nom de Quatre. Il est attentionné, gentil et toujours là pour moi, et je l'aime. Présence de légères insultes (mais rien de bien méchant).


**Sur la demande de Muse, voici la traduction d'un de mes One-shot, 'Bestfriends'. Pendant la traduction, je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire n'est pas si géniale et que je l'avais plutôt mal écrite. Donc traduire quelque chose qui est mauvais ne rend pas vraiment bien. Et j'en suis désolée... enfin bref, je le poste quand même.**

 **Certaines choses ont été dures à traduire parce que je ne connais pas l'équivalent en français. Par exemple, le jeu 'Never have I ever', je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle en français donc je l'ai traduit littéralement pas 'Je n'ai jamais'...**

 **La structure est un peu bizarre parce qu'il y a des sortes de chapitres. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'avais trouvé pour couper l'histoire.**

 **Couples :**

 **Christina-Will : en couple depuis 1 an, 17 ans**

 **Shauna- Zeke : en couple depuis 2 ans, 19 ans**

 **Marlene- Uriah: en couple depuis 3 mois, 17 ans**

1\. Vivre comme une Audacieuse

Il y a un an, j'ai coupé ma main et laissé mon sang coulé sur les braises des Audacieux. Il y a un an, j'ai survécu à l'initiation et ses éliminations en étant première du classement. Désormais, je suis une Audacieuse et j'ai choisi d'être une ambassadrice.

Cette année a été riche en événements. D'abord, Peter a essayé de me tuer, deux fois. Il vit en prison maintenant jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne enfin récupérer son âme dans sa pauvre cellule.

Ensuite, Eric a changé. Il est devenu plus gentil et est désormais un de mes amis les plus proches. Son coming-out a peu être pesé en sa faveur dans la balance. Le fait qu'il soit gay m'a ouvert les yeux et a changé ma vision sur les personnes.

Mais maintenant, je suis toujours là, à attendre dans la salle d'entraînement que Tobias, ou Quatre pour les autres, se bougent ses fesses. _Toujours en retard celui-là_. Il a été mon meilleur ami durant toute l'année. Il m'a aidé à m'entraîner pour que je puisse être un instructeur lorsque la nouvelle fournée de gamins de 16 ans débarqueront. Nous avons toujours été proche lui et moi. Il m'a parlé de son passé environ deux mois après mon initiation.

C'est vrai que parfois il m'arrive de penser à ma vie si Tobias et moi étions un couple. D'accord je l'avoue, j'y pense souvent. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à ça, ça ruinerais notre amitié et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je ne veux pas que tout se réduise à des coups d'œil gênés où on se dit 'Nous étions amis'.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre enfin.

-T'en as mis du temps, Quatre. Je le titille.

Il déteste être appelé Quatre quand on est seul.

-Pressée de me voir, Six ?

 _Tu n'as même pas idée._

\- Non, j'avais juste envie de te botter les fesses une dernière fois avant l'initiation.

Il entre et me prends dans ses bras comme à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu pourras le faire ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Je lui répond en souriant.

\- Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

On rigole un moment, puis l'entraînement commence... à notre façon. On se bat mais on continue à discuter en même temps.

-Alors, tu viens à la fête de Zeke ce soir ? Il me demande en essayant de frapper mes côtes.

-Bien sûr, et toi ? Je réplique en frappant son estomac.

-Bien sûr.

Le combat finit comme d'habitude, lui me plaquant sur le sol, tout les deux morts de rire. Je fixe ses yeux d'un bleu si profond alors qu'il fixe les miens. On reste comme ça, se fixant dans les yeux, essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un racle sa gorge. Uriah.

-Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Vous ne sentez pas la tension entre vous deux ?

On le fusille du regard alors que Tobias m'aide à me relever.

-Ok, je vous laisse seuls.

Il se tourne et sort, mais pas avant nous avoir crié,

-Embrasse-la.

On rigole cette fois quand il est hors de la salle.

\- A tout à l'heure Tris. Il me dit en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Mon cœurs s'emballe à chaque fois qu'il me le dit, même si ce n'est qu'amical.

Je rentre chez moi et prends une douche bien méritée. Je m'habille en prenant bien soin d'ajouter plusieurs couches de vêtements étant donné qu'on va jouer à Sincère ou Audacieux. Je me regarde vite fait dans le miroir et pars vers l'appartement de Zeke.

2\. Sincère ou Audacieux ?

On s'assied tous en cercle, enfin plutôt un pentagone. Chaque fille voulait s'asseoir sur les genoux de son copain. Shauna sur ceux de Zeke, Marlene sur ceux d'Uriah et Christina sur ceux de Will. Lynn et moi, nous nous sentions un peu 'exclue' alors elle s'est assise sur ceux d'Eric alors que moi je me suis installée sur ceux de Tobias. Je m'adosse contre son torse alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi. Encore une fois, ils nous regardent tous. Ils insistent toujours à dire qu'on devrait sortir ensemble, _ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerait mais je sais que Tobias ne m'aime pas comme ça._

-Bon, je commence. Quatre, Sincère ou Audacieux ? Zeke débute.

-Je pense que je vais commencer avec Sincère.

Il fusille Uriah du regard qui avait commencé à faire un commentaire mais qui a préféré la boucler après le regard de Tobias.

-C'est vrai que tu as embrassé Tris cet après-midi dans la salle d'entraînement ?

 _Quoi ? Ugh... Uriah..._ Ils nous regardent tous, impatients et espérant qu'il leur donne la 'bonne' réponse.

-Quoi ? Non, on est juste amis, quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre ça ?

Je suis plutôt triste et blessée de l'entendre dire même si ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule triste. Eric nous regarde comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Depuis qu'il nous a avoué son secret, il est devenu beaucoup plus émotif. À croire que quelqu'un a échangé le leader dur à cuir avec un grand nounours.

-Eric, ne me dit pas que tu va te mettre à pleurer. Je plaisante.

-Bien sûr que non, j'avais juste quelque chose dans l'œil. Il réplique en se frottant les yeux.

-Oui, et on appelle ça des larmes. Marlene répond.

On rigole alors qu'Eric devient rouge.

\- Ton tour Lynn. Tobias reprend.

-Audacieux.

-Je te défis de demander Max en mariage, puis de le gifler et enfin lui donner un câlin et le remercier. _Bien joué Tobias._

\- Ça marche. Elle répond en se levant, Eric se levant aussi.

 _J'aurais adoré voir ça mais je préfère nettement être dans les bras de Tobias._

Dix minutes plus tard, elle revient avec Eric, tout les deux morts de rire. Ils nous expliquent que Max n'a pas bougé pendant tout le défi, il était visiblement sous le choc. Lynn se calme et continue le jeu,

-Tris, est-ce que tu aimes Quatre ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de choisir maintenant ?

-Non, allez avoue.

Il m'observe comme tout à l'heure et je choisis de m'amuser un petit peu.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime.

Christina n'arrive pas à se contenir et commence à sourire en tapant dans les mains.

-Je le savais !

Je continue calmement à répondre,

-Il est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux que l'aimer sinon je ne resterais pas à côté de lui.

Son sourire disparaît, ma petite blague n'a pas l'air de beaucoup lui plaire.

Après trois bonnes heures de jeu plutôt embarrassantes, on arrête et tout le monde rentre chez soi.

Tobias a insisté pour m'accompagner. Depuis l'incident avec Peter, il veut toujours être avec moi, même s'il n'y a aucune menace. Il embrasse mon front avant de partir. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et pense à lui, encore. _Est-ce que c'est mal d'être amoureuse de son meilleur ami?_

3\. Les transferts

Je me réveille le lendemain, un sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui, les initiés débarquent et je vais pouvoir travailler avec Tobias. Je me prépare rapidement. Un t-shirt noir, un jean slim noir et mes chaussures de combats, un trait d'eye-liner et c'est partit. Je me dirige vers la cafétéria où tout le monde m'accueille.

-Salut tout le monde.

-Quelqu'un est excité. Christina dit.

-Et pas qu'un peu. Je réponds en piquant un muffin à Tobias.

-Hum...Tris. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Il demande en mode 'Quatre'.

-Je mange ton muffin, ça se voit pas ?

On finit par tous rigoler, même Tobias.

Christina, Uriah, Tobias et moi attendons au filet qu'un initié décide à sauter. On entrevoit rapidement une masse bleue se diriger vers nous. Je l'aide à sortir du filet, c'est un garçon.

-Ton nom ?

-Tomi. Il me répond.

-Fais l'annonce, Quatre.

-Premier sauteur, Tomi.

-Bienvenue chez les Audacieux. Je lui dis.

30 minutes plus tard, tout les transferts sont rassemblés avec nous, ils sont 7.

1: Tomi, Érudit, garçon

2:Pame, Sincère, fille

3:Alec, Érudit, garçon

4:Jamy, Érudit, fille

5:Leïla, Fraternel, fille

6:Nico, Sincère, garçon

7:Cam, Sincère, garçon

-Écoutez bien, je suis Six et voici Quatre, nous serons vos instructeurs pendant votre initiation.

 _Aucun commentaire sur nos prénoms, bien._

-On va commencer par une petite visite de la faction puis on vous emmènera à la cafétéria. Des questions ?

La fraternelle, Leïla, lève la main.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez des chiffres comme prénoms ?

-C'est le nombre de peurs que nous avons, mais vous comprendrez plus tard. Suivez-nous.

Je me retourne et montre le chemin avec Tobias. Il me sourit et je lui souris aussi. On entre dans la Fosse et je ne peux pas retenir un sourire quand je vois leurs visages.

-Ceci est la Fosse. Maintenant, on va vous montrer le Gouffre.

On marche pendant cinq minutes en silence quand Tobias nous arrête. Il s'approche d'un transfert et se poste en face de lui.

-Chez les Audacieux, nous respectons les femmes alors tu vas respecter Six et arrêter de regarder ses fesses.

Mes sourcils se soulèvent sous la surprise, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Le garçon ricane,

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te la tapes ?

Le poing de Tobias entre en contact avec la joue du transfert et j'entends le bruit familier d'un os qui se brise. Je rejoins Tobias et l'éloigne du garçon.

\- Ça va ? Je lui demande, inquiète.

 _Il ne perd pas souvent son sang froid, donc quand ça arrive c'est qu'il s'énerve vraiment._

-Oui, je suis désolé.

Il regarde ailleurs.

-Pas besoin, je devrais te remercier.

Il me sourit avec ce sourire qui fait trembler mes genoux.

On finit la visite avec la cafétéria puis on leur laisse du temps libre jusqu'au lendemain.

Aujourd'hui, c'est lancé de couteaux. Yes !

J'attrape deux muffins, une pour Tobias et un pour moi. J'entre dans la salle d'entraînement et vois Jamy et Quatre entrain de s'embrasser. Je me fige et la douleur se repend dans ma poitrine. Je lâche les muffins et cours en dehors de la salle. _Je t'interdis de pleurer, c'est ton meilleur ami, pas ton petit ami._ J'arrête de courir puis quelqu'un prends ma main. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que c'est Tobias, il y a cette électricité que je ressens à chaque fois qu'il me touche. Je le regarde finalement, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser mes larmes.

-Tris, ça va ? _Non..._

-Oui, c'est juste.. je.. maintenant que tu as une copine, on ne sera plus aussi proche. Je suis désolée. C'est stupide, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

J'ai du mal à dire le mot copine et j'espère qu'il avalera mon mensonge. Son visage montre clairement que non.

-Qui ? Jamy ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle...

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

-Bien sûr que si. Elle m'a embrassé, j'allais la repousser mais tu es entrée.

Il me prend dans ses bras et caresse mon dos.

-Je suis désolée, j'avais peur qu'on ne puisse plus être amis.

-Tris, regarde-moi. Même lorsque j'aurais une copine, il est hors-de-question que nous ne soyons plus amis.

Je lui souris même si ses mots sont durs. _Un jour, il aura une copine qu'il aimera comme un fou...et ça ne sera pas moi._

4\. Colère et film.

On entre dans la salle d'entraînement, tout les transferts nous attendent. On leur apprend à lancer les couteaux après que Tobias leur ai expliqué les trois parties de l'initiation. Je marche derrière eux et corrige certaines postures de temps à autre. Je continue de penser à Tobias. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand il aura une copine ?_ J'aide Nico mais quand je m'éloigne, il claque sa main sur mes fesses. Je me retourne, prête à lui crier dessus mais Tobias le tien déjà par le col de son t-shirt.

-Je croyais t'avoir prévenu. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu peux la toucher ? Tobias murmure.

-Allez Quatre, tu ne peux pas partager ? Et elle a adoré. Il répond avec un sourire et un clin d'œil vers moi, il est répugnant.

Le poing de Tobias retrouve sa place sur le visage de Nico mais cette fois, il tombe, inconscient. Tobias le laisse à terre et personne ne vient en aide à Nico, bien trop effrayés pour faire face à leur instructeur en colère. Je m'approche de lui et murmure,

-Merci Tobias.

-Pas besoin de me remercier. J'étais obligé de le faire, personne ne peux se comporter comme ça avec toi. Je lui souris.

-Merci quand même.

On renvoie les transferts dans le dortoir puis nous commençons à nettoyer quand Zeke entre en courant dans la salle.

-Sincère ou Audacieux, round 2, ce soir.

Puis il part aussi vite qu'il n'est arrivé. Je regarde la porte jusqu'à ce que Tobias parle,

-Tu veux voir un film avant d'aller chez Zeke ?

-Pourquoi pas. Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Je cours vers mon appartement et me change rapidement en ajoutant des couches de vêtements. Je me dirige vers l'appartement de Tobias. Je toque à la porte et il répond presque immédiatement, torse nu. Je l'ai vu torse nu plusieurs fois mais je suis toujours hypnotisée.

-Tris ?

Il me regarde, inquiet, en agitant une main devant mon visage.

-Quoi ? Pardon, je pensais à...quelque chose.

-C'est ce que je pensais.

On rigole puis je m'assieds sur le canapé. Il revient avec un t-shirt. _Dommage !_

-On regarde quoi ? Il me demande.

-Pirates des Caraïbes ?

Il me sourit et met le film en route. Je me repose contre son épaule alors qu'il pose son bras autour de ma taille.

Nous finissons le film puis allons chez Zeke.

5\. Sincère ou Audacieux, round 2

-Bienvenue, bienvenue, asseyez-vous et que le jeu commence. Uriah annonce, légèrement bourré.

-Alors, Christina. Sincère ou Audacieux ?

-Audacieux.

-Je te défis de rouler une pelle à Tris.

Elle me regarde pour savoir si je suis d'accord. Elle est ma meilleure amie, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait retirer son chemisier pour ça. Elle s'approche et s'assied à califourchon sur mes genoux. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et effleure ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle finit par coller sa bouche sur la mienne. Le baiser devient de plus en plus profond mais je le brise pour respirer. Je ne m'arrête pas la et commence à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou puis je reviens vers l'oreille pour finalement déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se lève et s'assied à sa place à côté de Will. Ses yeux sont sombres et remplis de désir. Je souris puis regarde Tobias. Je suis surprise de voir la même lueur dans ses yeux. Je rougis et regarde mes mains.

-Bon...Tris.

-Audacieux.

-Trouve Lauren et demande-la si elle veut venir nous rejoindre. Quand vous reviendrez, tu dois t'asseoir sur les genoux de Quatre et l'embrasser.

Mon regard se porte vers Tobias pour son accord. Il me répond immédiatement,

-Au moins, elle me laissera tranquille. _Lauren a toujours eu le béguin pour Tobias._

Je me lève et pars à la recherche de Lauren. Je la trouve dans la Fosse.

-Lauren ! Je cris avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir jouer à Sincère ou Audacieux chez Zeke avec nous.

-Nous ? Quatre est là ?

Je hoche la tête.

-J'arrive.

Le chemin du retour est gênant. Lauren n'arrête pas de replacer son chemisier en essayant de faire remonter sa poitrine. On arrive enfin à l'appartement et je m'assieds directement sur les genoux de Tobias, en lui faisant face. Je le fixe dans les yeux et mordille ma lèvre. _Est-ce que je peux faire ça ?_ Lauren essaye d'attirer l'attention de Tobias,

-Salut Quatre...

Mais ses lèvres se sont déjà emparées des miennes.

Le choc électrique est à nouveau là mais il est décuplé. Il se répand dans mon corps, de mes lèvres jusqu'aux orteils. J'entends une femme crier puis une porte claquer. _Sûrement Lauren, mais je m'en fiche._ Je m'écarte, à bout de souffle, tout comme Tobias. On se retourne pour faire face aux autres mais je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Ils sourient fortement, trop pour paraître innocents. Ils avaient prévus ça. On continue avec le jeu et après quelques tours, Tobias questionne Zeke.

-Je te défis de faire ce dont tu m'a parlé cet après-midi.

Je fronce les sourcils alors que Zeke se lève. Il aide Shauna à se lever puis pose un genou à terre.

-Shauna, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Donc... veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle hoche la tête rapidement, incapable de parler. Il passe l'anneau à son doigt puis l'embrasse. Après nos félicitations, nous voulions arrêter le jeu mais Zeke a insisté pour continuer. On a décidé de jouer à 'Je n'ai jamais'.

6\. 'Je n'ai jamais' et l'erreur ?

-Je n'ai jamais lancé de couteaux à quelqu'un.

Tobias et moi buvons. _Je lui en ai lancé après mon initiation, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses._

-Je n'ai jamais été fiancé. Zeke et Shauna boivent.

-Je n'ai jamais été un transfert. Tobias, Christina, Will, Eric et moi buvons.

Une vingtaine de tours plus tard, tout le monde est bourré mais Tobias et moi sommes les pires.

On n'arrête pas de se fixer avant de partir dans un fou rire.

On décide de tous rentrer chez nous et Tobias, comme toujours, m'accompagne. Nous n'arrêtons pas de rire dans les couloirs, parfois obligés de se soutenir l'un l'autre. Arrivés à mon appartement, il se penche pour embrasser mon front mais ce soir, il embrasse mes lèvres. Je réponds immédiatement à son baiser et enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Je lui tire dans l'appartement et il ferme la porte avec son pied. Je le pousse contre le mur, sans jamais arrêté de l'embrasser. Il retire son t-shirt, rapidement suivi par le mien sur le sol. Il nous retourne et je me retrouve coincée entre lui et le mur. Ses mains attrapent mes hanches, m'incitant à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais. Il nous emmène vers ma chambre et me pose délicatement sur le lit. Nos lèvres ne se décollent jamais. Ma tête tourne mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement nus, collés l'un à l'autre...

Je me réveille avec un énorme mal de tête. Heureusement pour moi, je ne vomis jamais quand j'ai la gueule de bois. Je veux me lever mais je réalise que je suis nue. _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?_ Je bouge pour essayer de me lever mais un bras resserre son étreinte sur ma taille. _Quelqu'un est dans mon lit et je suis nue. Oh non... je n'ai pas fait ça. Je vous en supplie, dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça..._ Je me retourne pour connaître le propriétaire de cette main. _Tobias ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai ma petite idée mais j'espère que je me suis trompée._ Je me redresse, en me couvrant avec la couverture, et lui secoue l'épaule.

-Tobias, réveille-toi. Tobias ! Il grogne, ses yeux toujours fermés.

-5 minutes de plus Tris. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon appartement ?

-C'est mon appartement.

Il ouvre ses yeux et se redresse. Il me regarde mais réalise bien vite que je suis nue et détourne le regard.

-Hum... Tris ? Pourquoi es-tu nue ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ? Il gratte son cou pendant qu'il parle.

-Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, mais j'espère que je me trompe.

Il me regarde, perplexe. Je lui montre les draps qui le couvre et ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il réalise qu'il est nu lui aussi.

-Oh putain... tu crois qu'on a... ?

Je hoche simplement la tête.

-Et merde.. et si tu tombes enceinte. Dis-moi que tu prends la pilule, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'on ai utilisé une protection.

-Oui, je la prends.

On est tout les deux rassurés mais c'est quand même très gênant.

\- Écoute Tris, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, je... on était bourré et.. je crois que je vais partir.

Il regarde autour de lui, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Je vois son boxer sous ma cuisse et lui tends. Il le récupère et bredouille un merci. Il le met rapidement toujours caché par le drap puis se lève. Il remet ses vêtements et part.

7\. La vérité

Une fois qu'il est partit, je me recouche sur mon lit. _J'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami. Oh non... j'espère que faire l'entraînement ne sera pas embarrassant... Mais à quoi je pense ? Bien sûr que ça sera embarrassant._

 _Je dois avouer que je ne le regrette pas, je regrette selon le fait que je ne puisse pas m'en souvenir._ Je reste allongée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

-C'est Christina, je peux entrer ?

Je m'habille rapidement et ouvre la porte. Je la laisse entrer puis on s'assied sur le canapé.

-Tris, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu Quatre sortir de ton appartement et il était complètement paniqué.

-Eh bien...

-Tris, tu peux tout me dire. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-On a couché ensemble. Je murmure.

-Vous avez quoi ? Elle hurle.

-Shh... Christina. On était bourré et après le jeu, il m'a accompagné chez moi mais je ne peux pas me souvenir d'autre chose. Je me suis réveillée ce matin, nue, avec le bras de quelqu'un autour de moi. J'ai regardé ce quelqu'un et c'était Quatre. Christina, j'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami. On ne pourra plus se parler après ça, tout va devenir gênant..et...et.. je t'en prie, aide-moi.

Je commence à paniquer mais elle me prend dans ses bras pour me calmer.

-D'abord, calme-toi. Ensuite, ça ne sera gênant que si tu rends cette histoire gênante. Tu dois lui parler. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Genre plus qu'un meilleur ami ?

Je baisse la tête mais la hoche.

-Dis-lui. Elle me dit en souriant.

-Je ne peux pas. Ça sera pire, on ne sera plus amis après ça.

-J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde, toi tu ne le vois pas mais je peux te dire que lui aussi t'aime, genre plus qu'une meilleure amie.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge...

-Merde, je devrais déjà être dans la salle d'entraînement. Je te dirais tout ce soir.

Elle me sourit puis part. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas tout lui déballer comme ça._

8\. Je regrette...

J'entre dans la salle, Tobias est déjà là. Il maintient mon regard mais je finis par regarder ailleurs. Je l'aide à accrocher les punching-ball, toujours en silence. Une fois qu'on a finit, il le brise,

-Tris, s'il te plaît. On doit en parler. Après l'entraînement ? Il demande.

J'acquiesce alors que les transferts entrent et commencent à s'échauffer. Je n'arrive à rester près de Tobias sans repenser à ce matin. _Sa main sur ma taille. Son corps contre le mien_. Je relève la tête et vois que Tobias n'en peux plus non plus.

-Vous pouvez partir, revenez demain matin. Il leur crie.

Ils sortent rapidement, sûrement par peur qu'il ne change d'avis, nous laissant seuls tout les deux.

Tobias me suit jusqu'à mon appartement où on s'assied sur le canapé.

-Tobias..

\- Écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Tu peux me laisser parler ? Et ensuite, tu ferras ce que tu veux, ok ?

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il prend une profonde inspiration.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Tu penses que je dis ça par habitude mais non. Je t'aime pas comme une amie, pas comme une meilleure amie. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne dirais jamais que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir parce que je mentirais. Je regrette de ne pas m'en souvenir... Je..J'avais besoin de te le dire. Je t'aime depuis ce jour où je t'ai sorti de ce filet. J'ai essayé de te le dire mais j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre comme amie...mais après ça, j'avais besoin de te le dire.

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il vient juste de dire les mots que j'ai toujours voulu qu'il dise._ Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je le fixe, incapable de détourner les yeux. _J'ai bien entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu ?_

-Tris, dis quelque chose. Il me supplie.

Je ne trouve pas de réponse correcte, aucune sauf l'embrasser donc c'est ce que je fais. Il m'embrasse aussi et me tiens proche de lui par ma taille. Mes mains se posent sur ses joues alors qu'il approfondis le baiser. Je me sépare de lui, suffisamment pour pouvoir l'observer et passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime Tobias, depuis le premier jour. Comme toi, je regrette de ne pas m'en souvenir. Je t'aime tellement.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et se lève en me portant. Il se déplace vers la chambre et cette fois, je me rappelle de tout.

9\. Enfin

Je reste allongée alors que Tobias me tient dans ses bras tout en dessinant des cercles dans mon dos.

-Comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir ? Tout les autres je veux dire.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ont faits des paris.

On rigole à cette pensée tout à fait bizarre, hors du commun et complètement possible. Je l'embrasse à nouveau.

-Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu pour faire ça. Il murmure entre chaque baiser.

-Je crois que si.

On finit par se lever et s'habiller. On entre dans la cafétéria, main dans la main tandis que nos amis nous regardent avec des sourires sur leurs lèvres.

-Attendez.. j'ai raté un épisode ? Zeke demande.

-Ils étaient tout les deux bourré hier et ils ont couché ensemble. Ils en ont parlé et ils sont ensemble. Christina lui explique en souriant.

Uriah sourit encore plus puis crie,

-J'ai gagné ! J'attends la monnaie.

-Je te l'avais dit. Je dis à Tobias.

Ils râlent tous mais tendent chacun 10 points à Uriah.

-C'était quoi le pari ?

-J'ai parié que vous alliez vous mettre ensemble avant le 5ème jour de l'initiation. Zeke et Christina ont dit 5 à 10 jours. Shauna, Marlene et Lynn ont dit 11-15 jours. Will a dit 16-20 jours et Eric a parié après l'initiation. Et j'ai gagné !

Je m'assieds sur les genoux de Tobias et l'embrasse sous les applaudissements de nos amis.

10\. Un an plus tard.

Il y a un an, j'ai finalement avoué à Tobias mes sentiments. Enfin, après lui. Deux semaines plus tard, j'emménageais avec lui. Et maintenant, je suis assise dans la salle de bain à attendre les résultats de mes trois tests de grossesse. On a discuté au sujet des enfants et il m'a avoué qu'il aimerait attendre mais il faut croire que ça pourrait venir plus tôt que prévu. Je regarde les tests et ils sont tout les trois positifs. C'est unanime, je suis enceinte.

J'ai hâte de le dire à Tobias. Ce soir, après notre dîner au restaurant pour notre anniversaire.

Je m'habille et attends l'arrivée de Christina à 17h. Elle m'aide à choisir une simple robe noire et des escarpins. Puis elle s'occupe de mon maquillage, ma coiffure et tout les petits détails comme le vernis à ongle.

Il est 20 h et Tobias ne devrait plus tarder. J'entends un coup à la porte et je sais que c'est lui. Je l'ouvre et le voilà, beau comme toujours dans son costume blanc et noir, un bouquet de roses rouges en main. Il me regarde avec un sourire.

-Tris, tu es magnifique.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal toi non plus. Je réponds en prenant les fleurs et en l'embrassant.

On entre dans le restaurant. L'ambiance est si romantique et le repas est parfait. Je ne savais pas que Tobias pouvait être comme ça.

 _Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui parler du bébé ? Et si il n'est pas heureux ?_

-Tris, tout va bien ? Il s'inquiète.

-Oui, je réfléchissais. Il me sourit à nouveau.

-A propos ?

-De toi... et du futur.

On descend dans le Gouffre, on se fixe puis on dit en même temps,

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

On se met à rire.

-Toi d'abord. Je lui dis et sans attendre, il se met à genou. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge.

-Tob...

-Tris, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et tout ce que je veux. Je veux être à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je veux être celui qui se réveillera avec toi le matin, celui qui dormira avec toi la nuit. Je veux être le seul qui puisse te dire 'Je t'aime'. Un jour, je veux être celui qui te tiendra la main alors que notre bébé poussera ses premiers cris. Je veux être cette personne. Tris Prior, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui. Je murmure.

Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendue parce qu'il me regarde toujours en attente d'une réponse.

-Oui. Tobias. Bien sûr que oui.

Il m'embrasse passionnément tout en glissant l'anneau à mon doigt. On s'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise.

-Je crois que tu voulais me dire quelque chose...

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

-Je suis enceinte. Je lui dis en posant ses mains sur mon ventre.

-Enceinte ? Il y a un bébé dans ton ventre ? Il demande sans caché son sourire.

-Oui Tobias. Il y a un bébé dans mon ventre, c'est pour ça qu'on utilise le mot 'enceinte'.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, ses mains ne quittent pas mon ventre.

-Je t'aime Tris, tu m'as donné cette famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je t'aime tellement toi et le bébé. Merci, Merci pour tout.

-Je devrais être la seule à dire merci. Je t'aime Tobias.

On reste là, à s'embrasser au fond du Gouffre, ses mains sur mon ventre, les miennes sur ses joues. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu avoir un homme comme Tobias qui m'aime autant que je l'aime et qui, en plus, m'a donné une autre personne à aimer.


End file.
